


Baby It's Cold Outside

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cold Weather, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Rare Pairings, Sharing Clothes, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Marron and Goten are on a date when Marron gets chilly.
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song name. Goten is 16, Marron is 15

~November, Age 783~

It was a cool fall night in Satan City. Nights were cold, but still mild enough to be enjoyable. Snow gently fell from the sky, coating the sidewalks of the bustling district in a soft white coat from the flurries. Winter was coming-- it had always been Marron's favorite time of year. Christmas was just around the corner!

Goten and Marron were wandering the city after enjoying a date night together. They had been dating for a few months by now, and couldn't be happier. The young couple had just finished ice skating for hours at the new rink that just opened up in Satan City. When they finally got done they didn't realize how late it had gotten. 

“I still think ice skating is lame! It’s too slippery! Flying’s a lot better.” Goten said, rubbing the bump on his head. He puffed out his chest a bit as if talking about flying was a completely normal thing to say. His pride aside, he had a blast ice skating with her. 

“You only say that because you fell about seventy times! I’m pretty sure you cracked the ice with that titanium head of yours.” Marron teased, her lips curling into a grin.

Goten smiled. “You’re probably right. But I guess it wasn’t so bad. I got to hold hands with a hottie all night. Even got a kiss from her too!”

“Oh, really?” Marron giggled, but she decided to play dumb. She turned back to Goten with a faux-innocent smile without missing a beat. “I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I ever do such a silly thing like that?”

The half-Saiyan's grin dropped into a look of shock. His whole face turned blue! "Huh?!"

At his expression Marron dropped her façade, breaking into a fit of giggles. "You looked so scared!"

"That was mean!" Goten found himself laughing too after a moment.

Marron simply leaned up and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "There, better?" She smiled at him and looked so happy.

Goten had to fight himself from blushing. She was so amazing. "Y-Yeah." 

"Now come on, let's go through the park before we go home~"

"Okay, sure!" Goten happily agreed. Anything to spend more of the night together before he had to take her home.

They walked for a bit when Marron sneezed from beside him. She shivered a bit and rubbed her arms. 

Even when she sneezed, she sounded cute, Goten admittedly thought. But he didn't want her to be cold. 

Goten slipped his official World Tournament jacket over Marron’s shoulders. “Take my jacket, Mar. It’s cold out.” He said warmly, smiling at her. 

“N-No, Goten, I feel bad! Now you’ll be cold.” Marron replied. She went to give it back to him, but he shook his head.

“Don’t feel bad. It’s fine, really! This chill feels nice, honestly. I can just use my ki to keep myself warm. Besides, it looks great on you! Makes you look even cuter!”

Marron couldn’t help but blush when he said things like that. He always knew just what to say to make her heart flutter. Goten knew her too well! She smiled and held a hand over her heart for a second and then put the jacket on properly.

To her surprise, it was way bigger than it looked. It was about three sizes too big for her! She couldn’t fully reach her hands through the sleeves. But still, It felt really warm and cozy. And it smelled like Goten. It made her feel comforted. 

After a bit more walking, the two reached the front of Marron’s house in the upper part of Satan City. Luckily her area was safe, so they never had to worry about bank robberies or hostage situations. Though Goten definitely wouldn’t say no to having the next Gold Fighter make an appearance.

“Guess this is where we part ways for the night…” Goten said, a little disappointed it had to end.

“Wait, what about--“

“Keep it.”

“What?! B-But you love this jacket!”

Goten grinned and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “True, but I love you so much more. I could easily buy a new one at the next Tournament." That way he and Marron could have a look around at all the shops and attractions that had popped up while on a date!

"Likewise, 

Goten's brow furrowed slightly, thinking of his next move. _"You’re supposed to kiss the girl goodnight at their front door, right? Ok, but wait, what if-"_

Marron cut Goten’s inner dilemma with a soft kiss of her own. Goten was surprised but soon happily reciprocated. It lasted a few seconds but them it felt like so much longer as neither could bring themselves to break apart.

The blonde hummed happily to herself, more than content to see Goten staring back in stunned silence, his entire face turning scarlet. She always knew how to catch him off guard!

“Thank you for yet another wonderful night.” Marron said, beaming. She had an amazing date with her amazing boyfriend, a great kiss at the end, and seeing _him_ being the one to blush for once was the icing on the cake. "Good night, Goten~"

"Y-Yeah, good night!" He stammered out. 

Marron eagerly watched as he, still blushing, waved and then hastily flew off when he knew nobody else was looking. She stared until he was nothing but a flickering white speck in the dark night sky. She hugged the jacket to herself one last time, before smiling to herself in complete bliss as she went inside. 


End file.
